Glitches
As the game progresses in it's creation, several cases of errors have been reported and recorded by players. The information below contains recorded glitches that can still be seen or were present in the game at one point. The Dead Frontier staff are the persons in charge of game maintenance for patching and fixing these glitches. If you find a glitch, it's best to file a support ticket (You do this through Help>Technical Support), stating the glitch so that it can be fixed. Abusing glitches for personal gain is illegal, it's best not to be done. Lag should also not be mistaken for a glitch, as it is due to the individuals connection and not the game. Current glitches *During missions with a kill zombies objective, the kill counter resets itself back to a previous kill count, this happens more often when playing with several players and can even force you to kill three times the amount required. *Sometimes during an Outpost Attack leapers can spawn behind you and instantly hit you killing you in 1 clear strike *Some unique zombies freeze for a while and then return to their target. Spiders are known for this and cause a problem to less experienced players. *Some zombies sometimes become invulnerable for a while, after some time they freeze and die. The same can rarely happen to bosses. Bloats may automatically explode causing damage to nearby players. *When there are a lot of players in a building, zombies that are following players will rarely become seemingly invincible and will continue to chase you down even after being crit-hit several times. They will then die for no apparent reason after some seconds. *Vomiting zombies can freeze and vomit but it does not cause damage. This is uncommon however. *This is a helpful glitch that rarely occurs; if a player is injured by a zombie to critical condition, his armor and health may go back up to its previous state. This can happen during PVP too, but happens rarely. *Some zombies can spawn over obstacles. *Some zombies will stretch in a display of glitched gore when you kill them, sometimes stretching across the screen. *A lucky survivor can survive a Leaper hit due to lag. *On rare occasions multiple bosses can spawn at once. There are 2 types: A: 2 or 3 of the same type of boss can spawn and B: Two different bosses may spawn at once. *Bosses will rarely spawn at an outpost, mostly Fort Pastor. Only a few of them may give loot but mostly not. *A vomiting zombie will continue to vomit on a player even if he is ~AFK~. This will not cause damage, but it will on a passing survivor. *Very rarely zombies can spawn inside a barricaded building. *Player will freeze for a while and vulnerable to zombies attack. This glitch commonly happens when first second after connection lost or the plugin stops running. *Weapons not always firing/hitting when they should; this glitch may depend on internet connections, but also varies from time to time. Also, it should be noted that if a weapon will work once, it may work another 4/5 times in a row if it is used repeatedly. Recorded Glitches The following are glitches that have been fixed and removed from the game. They are listed and recorded for informative purposes. Black Screen This is a Unity glitch. When a player enters full screen mode and reverts back to a normal screen the screen would turn black and only the flashlight is visible. This was fixed in mid 2011. Huge Zombies During the early stages of the Dead Frontier 3D development, a glitch was found wherein the zombies would appear bigger than their normal size. The zombie's unusual size can affect it performance although it may be relative to the zombie itself. In the case of a Tendril being glitched; its reach and pace are lengthened to a degree. This caused grief to the players who encountered the glitch. This is a random glitch and cannot be purposely triggered. has been fixed and can no longer be seen in the game. Fort Pastor Glitch Fort Pastor Glitch 1.png|Players at the Fort Pastor "Trash Can" Fort Pastor Glitch 2.png|Players at the Fort Pastor "Trash Can" The glitch involves infiltrating a closed area of Fort Pastor in the Inner City. To do the glitch firsthand, it will require the player to perform a series of running glitches by holding shift. The player will eventually find himself inside the premises of Fort Pastor without entering Outpost Mode. A frequently visited area is the burning trash can located at the corner two walls. The player can enter here through a truck while performing the same glitch used to enter Fort Pastor. Category:Gameplay